My Beloved Step Brother
by fanboyHAE
Summary: Pengalaman pertama 'bercinta' dengan seorang Namja? Terlebih Namja itu adalah saudara tirimu sendiri?/Dengan gerakan perlahan, aku bisa merasakan tangan kiri Jongin Hyeong mengentuh tangan kananku. Ia meremasnya perlahan, kemudian ia membawa tanganku ke arah menuju daerah bawah hingga menempelkannya pada sesuatu yang menegang. Tunggu? Menegang?/KAISOO/BL, Yaoi/NC /Chapter 1 Update
1. Chapter 1

**My Beloved Step Brother Part 1**

**Disclaimer : **Milik Tuhan, agensi, diri sendiri dan Orang tua mereka.

**Rate :** Mature

**Genre : **Romance / Incest ga sedarah(?)

**Pairing : **Jongin X Kyungsoo (KaiSoo)

**Warning : **BOYLOVE, YAOI, NC, LEMON, AU, OOC

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.**

.

.

.

* * *

My Beloved Step Brother© fanboyHAE

* * *

.

.

.

—**KYUNGSOO POV—**

**.  
**

Malam minggu yang dingin, yang digeluti dengan hujan yang begitu deras deras. Ketika itu aku sedang berada di rumah _Hyeong_ angkatku yang bernama Jongin. _Namja_ tampan yang sudah beberapa bulan ini memutuskan tinggal sendiri karena ingin belajar mandiri, disamping itu letak rumah kami dan tempat kerjanya terbilang cukup jauh. Namun setiap seminggu dua atau tiga kali aku selalu mengunjunginya sepulang sekolah, walau kami hanya saudara tiri namun aku telah menganggapnya sebagai saudara kandung. Lagi pula kami berdua sama – sama anak tunggal.

_Eomma_ menikah dengan _Appa_ (Ayah kandung Jongin _Hyeong_) tiga tahun lalu. Pada awalnya aku sama membenci mereka berdua karena aku pikir Jongin _Hyeong_ dan _Appa_ akan merebut perhatian dan kasih sayang _Eomma_ sepenuhnya sehingga menyebabkan _Eomma_ melupakanku. Namun aku salah, karena selama ini mereka sangat menyayangiku. Terlebih Jongin _Hyeong_.

"_Jinja_? Kenapa malah hujan lebat seperti ini eoh_? Aigoo_…" gerutuku saat aku melihat arah luar dari jendela kamar Jongin _Hyeong_. Ternyata hujan deras telah turun dari langit.

"Wae? Memangnya kau mau kemana, Kyungsoo–ahh?" Tanya Jongin _Hyeong_ yang saat ini sedang berkutat dengan laptop dan pekerjaannya tanpa menoleh padaku. Terlalu sibuk mungkin.

"Ini sudah hampir jam malam, _Hyeong_. Aku ingin segera pulang dan beristirahat. Lagi pula _Appa_ dan _Eomma_ pasti akan sangat cemas." Jawabku pada Jongin _Hyeong_.

"Pulang? Dalam keadaan seperti ini? _Hyeong_ tidak setuju. Diluar hujan masih turun dengan lebat, _Hyeong_ tak mau jika kau sakit nantinya. Lebih baik Kyungsoo menginap disini saja, lagi pula ini juga rumah Kyungsoo, kan? Sekalian menemani malam minggu _Hyeong_." Jawab Jongin _Hyeong_ dengan _posesif._ Inilah sifat _Hyeong_ yang paling tidak aku sukai. Ia terlalu _over protective_ kepadaku. Padahal aku sudah sekolah di tingkat _Senior High School_ dan bukan anak kecil lagi.

Hu—uh. Menyebalkan.

"Baiklah, Kyungsoo akan menginap di rumah _Hyeong_. Sebaiknya Kyungsoo menghubungi _Eomma_ dulu sekalian memberitahukan jika menginap di rumah _Hyeong_…" aku berjalan menuju ruang tamu karena telepon genggam milikku ada didalam tas yang aku tinggal disana.

Tak lama kemudian aku kembali kekamar Jongin _Hyeong_ setelah selesai mengubungi _Appa_ dan _Eomma_. Kulihat Jongin _Hyeong_ tak lagi berkutat dengan Laptop dan pekerjaannya namun sedang berkutat dengan TV yang biasanya ia letakkan di ruang tengah.

"Kenapa TVnya di bawa ke Kamar, _Hyeong_? Tumben?" tanyaku saking penasarannya, karena biasanya _Hyeong_ sama sekali tak menyentuh televisinya. Ia lebih suka berkutat dengan Laptop kesanyangannya. Entah browsing ataupun berburu hal lain.

"Hanya ingin saja, lagi pula _Hyeong_ ingin menonton acara televisi sambil tiduran di kasur. Biasanyakan _Hyeong_ sendiri jadi tak asik dan kali ini ada Kyungsoo yang menemani _Hyeong_." Jawab Jongin _Hyeong_ sambil tersenyum kearahku.

Deg!

Entah kenapa jika aku melihat senyum Jongin hyeing yang begitu mempesona membuat detak jantungku bekerja dua kali lipat. Jongin _Hyeong_ terlihat lebih tampan jika tersenyum seperti itu. Wajahnya yang putih terlihat begitu damai.

Mingkin apa yang aku rasakan ini salah. Terlebih kepada _Hyeong_ku sendiri. Tapi perasaan ini muncul begitu saja. Rasa sayangku terhadap Jongin Hyung berubah seiring berjalannya waktu. Awalnya yang aku rasakan hanyalah rasa sayang terhadap Adik terhadap _Hyeong_nya, tapi seiring berjalannya waktu, perasaan ini berubah menjadi perasaan cinta. Antar dua laki – laki, bukan antar dua saudara.

Tapi aku lebih memilih memendam perasaan ini dari pada mengungkapkannya kepada Jongin _Hyeong_. Aku takut jika ia mengetahui perasaan ini ia akan menghindariku dan berbalik membenciku. Biar saja aku memendam perasaan yang salah ini. asalkan aku masih bisa tetap berada di sampingnya aku sudah merasa sangat senang.

Aku dan Jongin _Hyeong_ mulai merebahkan tubuh kami di tanjang ukuran Quin size milik Jongin _Hyeong_. Seketika aku mencium bau khas dari tubuh Jongin _Hyeong_ yang begitu membuatku katagihan. Ingin rasanya aku menghirup lebih dalam… Cukup Kyungsoo, jangan berpikir yang macam – macam, Jongin _Hyeong_ bisa curiga dengan gelagatmu yang aneh itu.

Malam semakin larut, hujan belum juga berhenti, malah semakin deras ditambah hembusan angin yang cukup membuat merinding kulit. Sungguh malam yang dingin. Tak ada sepatah katapun yang keluar dari mulut kami, kami hanya diam sambil menyimak acara televisi, entah kenapa malah membuatku menjadi canggung. Satu tempat tidur dengan Jongin _Hyeong_ dalam jarak yang begitu dekat, malah membuat jantungku berdetak dua kali lebih cepat. _Aigoo_, bagaimana jika _Hyeong_ mendengarnya, eoh?

Tiba – tiba suara yang seperti desahan membisikkan sesuatu, persis di telinga kananku. "Kyungsoo –ahh, kau sudah tidur eoh?" Ternyata suara Jongin _Hyeong_.

"Belum _Hyeong_, Kyungsoo belum mengantuk… _Wae Hyeong_?" kataku sambil memeluk diriku sendiri(?). sekedar mencari kehangatan.

"_Ani,_ apa kau merasa kedinginan, Kyungsoo –ahh?" entah pendengaranku yang sedikit terganggu atau memang suara Jongin _Hyeong_ terdengar sangat parau?

"Nde _Hyeong_, Kyungsoo kedinginan. Hujan dan anginnya sangat tak bersahabat. Padahal sudah memakai sweater tebal…" jawabku sedikit menggigil. Sepertinya hujan memakin deras saja.

"Mau berbagi selimut dengan _Hyeong_?" Aku mengangguk. Kemudian Jongin _Hyeong_ mulai merapatkan jarak diantara kami hingga tubuh kami saling menempel. Ia membagi selimut yang sejak tadi ia gunakan. Sedangkan tangannya memeluk pinggangku. "Agar lebih hangat." katanya. Aku hanya bisa pasrah dengan apa yang dilakukan _Hyeong_ padaku. Lagipula tak ada ruginya ia memelukku. Malah tubuhku menjadi lebih hangat.

Salah satu kakinya kini bertumpu diatas kedua pahaku. Sedangkan kepalanya ia letakkan diperpotongan leher dan pundakku. Membuatku dengan jelas merasakan deru nafasnya yang tak teratur.

"_Hyeong_…" lirihku saat ia mulai mengeratka pelukannya pada tubuhku. Membuat wajahku merona dan jantungku berdetak cepat. "Sebentar saja, Kyungsoo –ahh." Lirihnya. Aku hanya bisa diam sambil merasakan tubuhnya yang semakin ia rapatakan pada tubuhku. "Kyungsoo –ahh, tolong matikan televisinya." perintah _Hyeong_ padaku. Dengan sigap aku mematikan televisi yang kebetulan remotenya tergeletak tepat disampingku.

Seketika ruangan menjadi sunyi. Hanya terdengar suara Hujan dan sesekali suara petir yang menyambar serta deru nafas kami yang semakin memburu.

"Mau membantu _Hyeong_, Kyungsoo –ahh?" bisik Jongin _Hyeong_ tepat ditelingaku. Kemudian aku merasakan Jongin _Hyeong_ mengecup kilat perpotongan leherku.

"_Hyeong_…" antara kaget dan ingin menolak. Tapi karena pelukan Jongin _Hyeong_ yang semakin mengerat, membuatku tak bisa berbuat apa – apa. Mungkin ia tak sengaja?

Dengan gerakan perlahan, aku bisa merasakan tangan kiri Jongin _Hyeong_ mengentuh tangan kananku. Ia meremasnya perlahan, kemudian ia membawa tanganku ke arah menuju daerah bawah hingga menempelkannya pada sesuatu yang menegang. Tunggu? Menegang?

.

.

.

* * *

—**TBC—**

* * *

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**Prolog~  
**

**Bagaimana? Mau di lanjut?  
**

**No Bash OKE!  
**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

FF KaiSoo pertama. Hadiah(?) untuk** Princebabysoo** (di twitter) :D**  
**

**Semoga suka :P khukhukhu  
**


	2. Chapter 2

"_Ani,_ apa kau merasa kedinginan, Kyungsoo –ahh?" entah pendengaranku yang sedikit terganggu atau memang suara Jongin _Hyeong_ terdengar sangat parau?

"Nde _Hyeong_, Kyungsoo kedinginan. Hujan dan anginnya sangat tak bersahabat. Padahal sudah memakai sweater tebal…" jawabku sedikit menggigil. Sepertinya hujan memakin deras saja.

"Mau berbagi selimut dengan _Hyeong_?" Aku mengangguk. Kemudian Jongin _Hyeong_ mulai merapatkan jarak diantar kami hingga tubuh kami saling menempel. Ia membagi selimut yang sejak tadi ia gunakan. Sedangkan tangannya memeluk pinggangku. "Agar lebih hangat." katanya. Aku hanya bisa pasrah dengan apa yang dilakukan _Hyeong_ padaku. Lagipula tak ada ruginya ia memelukku. Malah tubuhku menjadi lebih hangat.

Salah satu kakinya kini bertumpu diatas kedua pahaku. Sedangkan kepalanya ia letakkan diperpotongan leher dan pundakku. Membuatku dengan jelas merasakan deru nafasnya yang tak teratur.

"_Hyeong_…" lirihku saat ia mulai mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuhku. Membuat wajahku merona dan jantungku berdetak cepat. "Sebentar saja, Kyungsoo –ahh." Lirihnya. Aku hanya bisa diam sambil merasakan tubuhnya yang semakin ia rapatakan pada tubuhku. "Kyungsoo –ahh, tolong matikan televisinya." perintah _Hyeong_ padaku. Dengan sigap aku mematikan televisi yang kebetulan remotenya tergeletak tepat disampingku.

Seketika ruangan menjadi sunyi. Hanya terdengar suara Hujan dan sesekali suara petir yang menyambar serta deru nafas kami yang semakin memburu. Mau membantu _Hyeong_, Kyungsoo –ahh?" bisik Jongin _Hyeong_ tepat ditelingaku. Kemudian aku merasakan Jongin _Hyeong_ mengecup kilat perpotongan leherku.

"_Hyeong_…" antara kaget dan ingin menolak. Tapi karena pelukan Jongin _Hyeong_ yang semakin mengerat, membuatku tak bisa berbuat apa – apa. Mungkin ia tak sengaja?

Dengan gerakan perlahan, aku bisa merasakan tangan kiri Jongin _Hyeong_ mengentuh tangan kananku. Ia meremasnya perlahan, kemudian ia membawa tanganku ke arah menuju daerah bawah hingga menempelkannya pada sesuatu yang menegang. Tunggu? Menegang?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**My Beloved Step Brother Part 2**

**Disclaimer : **Milik Tuhan, agensi, diri sendiri dan Orang tua mereka.

**Rate :** Mature

**Genre : **Romance / Incest ga sedarah(?)

**Pairing : **Jongin X Kyungsoo (KaiSoo)

**Warning : **BOYLOVE, YAOI, NC, LEMON, BAHASA FULGAR(?), AU, OOC

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.**

.

.

.

* * *

My Beloved Step Brother© fanboyHAE

* * *

.

.

.

—**KYUNGSOO POV—**

Aku panic, aku tau benda apa itu. Aku bisa merasakan benda itu terus berkedut dan menegang tepat di balik celananya. Digesek – gesekkan tanganku pada benda itu. Sesekali ia meremas benda itu dengan tanganku. Hingga aku mendengar Jongin _Hyeong_ mendesah.

"_Hyeong_, apa yang kau lakukan?" kesadaranku akhirnya kembali setelah terlena selama beberapa waktu tadi. Aku mencoba melepaskan tanganku dari genggamannya, namun hasilnya nihil, genggaman _Hyeong_ terlalu kuat. Malahan pergerakan tanganku yang memberontak seakan menggesek benda itu dengan kasar.

"Akhhh!" Aku menelan ludahku. Baru saja… Baru saja Jongin _Hyeong_ mendesah dengan sangat keras saat aku tak mengaja meremas benda yang adalah Penisnya dengan keras.

"_Saranghae_, Do Kyungsoo…" bisik Jongin _Hyeong_ sambil mendesah. Kemudian ia mencium pipiku secara terus menerus.

Eh? Jongin _Hyeong_ bilang apa? Saranghae? Benarkah? Apa aku tak salah dengar?

"_Hyeong_…" aku hendak bertanya padanya. Tapi ia menghentikan perkataanku dengan mencium bibirku sekilar.

"Percaya pada _Hyeong. Saranghae_…" ucapnya setelah mencium bibirku.

Benarkah ia merasakan apa yang aku rasakan? Benarkah ia mencintaiku? Dengan tuluskah? Bukan semata – mata karena napsu yang menguasainya saat ini?

"_Hyeong_ sudah lama mempunyai perasaan kebih terhadapmu. _Hyeong_ tau ini salah karena kita berdua saudara walau hanya saudara tiri. Tapi _Hyeong_ juga tak mau membohogi perasaan _Hyeong_ sendiri. _Hyeong_ tulus mencintaimu… _Saranghae_ Kyungsoo –ahh…" seakan bisa membaca pikiranku, Jongin Hyung menjawab semua pertanyaan yang ada di pikiranku.

"_Hyeong_… A–aku—"

"Stttt! _Hyeong_ tau kau pasti kaget dengan pernyataan cinta _Hyeong_ yang tiba – tiba ini dan pada suasana yang kurang tepat. Tapi _Hyeong_ ingin kau tau tentang apa yang _Hyeong_ rasakan kepadamu selama ini."

"A—aku juga mencintaimu, _Hyeong_. Perasaan yang Kyungsoo rasakan sama seperti perasaan _Hyeong_…" akhirnya aku juga bisa mengatakan apa yang aku rasakan kepadan Jongin _Hyeong_. Mungkin ini salah tapi aku tak peduli karena kami saling mencintai.

"Be–benarkah?" Tanya Jongin Hyung. Aku mengangguk malu – malu menjawab pertanyaanya. "Gomawo…"

Tanpa aba – aba Jongin _Hyeong_ meraih wajahku dan mempertemukannya dengan wajahnya. Perlahan ia menghilangkan jarak diantara kedua wajah kami hingga kedua bibir kami saling menempel. Perlahan dapat kuraskan Jongin _Hyeong_ melumat bibirku dengan perlahan.

Semakin lama ciuman Jongin _Hyeong_ semakin liar. Ia semakin menuntut, menghisap bibirku dengan kasar dan penuh gairah. Lidahnya menjilat bibirku, meminta ijin untuk memasuki rongga mulutku yang hangat, tanpa berpikir dua kali segera kubuka bibirku sedikit.

Dengan cepat Jongin _Hyeong_ segera melesatkan lidahnya kedalam rongga mulutku. Lidahnya bergerak – gerak secara acak, membuatku merasa geli sekaligus nikmat. Lidah Jongin Hyung perlahan bergerak menuju lidahku. Kemudian ia mendorong – dorong lidahku. Aku membalas apa yang lidahnya lakukan pada lidahku, kami seperti perang lidah, mencoba mencari tau siapa yang terkuat.

Setelah beberapa menit lidah kami saling beradu, Jongin _Hyeong_lah yang menang sebagai sang pendominasi. Ia menyeringai dan aku bisa melihatnya diantara ciuman kami.

Lidahnya kini bergerak menyelusuri deretan gigi dan rongga mulutku. Mengecap semua rasa yang ada dalam rongga mulutku yang sangat. Saliva mengalir dari mulut kami, karena kami saling bertukar saliva.

Paru – paruku memberontak karena pasokan udara yang semakin menipis. Segera aku mendorong dadanya agar melepaskan tautan kami. Mengerti maksudku, Jongin _Hyeong_ segera melepaskan ciumannya. Segera aku mengambil nafas sebanyak – banyaknya.

Tanpa mengubah posisinya, Jongin _Hyeong_ segera beralih ke leherku. Mencium, menggigit, menghisap hingga meninggalkan banyak tanda kemerahan disana.

"Akhhh…" aku mengerang keras saat Jongin _Hyeong_ menemukan titik sensitive diantara perpotongan leher dan bahuku. Kenikmatan mulai menguasai diriku. Karena titik itu dimanjakan olehnya dengan agak kasar.

Setelah cukup puas dengan hasil karyanya dileherku, Jongin _Hyeong_ segera mengganti posisinya menjadi duduk. Dengan cepat ia melepaskan celana panjang sekaligus celana dalam yang membungkus tubuh bagian bawahnya.

Kini benda yang sejak tadi tertutup celana telah menegak sempurna tepat dihapanku. Penis Jongin _Hyeong_ berdiri dengan kokoh dengan panjang yang dua kali lipat dari pada Penisku dan cukup tebal. Penis itu kini berwarna kemerahan dan sudah mengeluarkan sedikit percum berwarna bening.

"_Hyeong_ ingin kau memanjakan 'Litle Jongin' terlebih dahulu, Chagiya…" perintah Jongin _Hyeong_ sambil meremas Penisnya dengan pelan.

Aku menelan ludah. Jujur aku merasa sangat gugup karena bagaimanapun ini adalah pengalaman bercintaku yang pertama kali. Aku bingung harus melakukan apa. "Manjakan Penis Hyung, Kungsoo –ahh. Kocok dan kulum…"

Tanpa membalas perkataan Joongin _Hyeong_ aku langsung menuruti perkataannya. Aku mengganti posisiku hingga wajahku berhadapan langsung dengan Penis besar itu. Perlahan ku pegang batang kemaluannya yang besar, yang ditumbuhi bulu – bulu dibeberapa bagian.

Ku mainkan benda itu dengan kecepatan perlahan hingga kecepatan yang maksimal, tanganku bergerak naik—turun secara teraratur. Sesekali aku meremasnya dengan keras kemudian melanjutkan pekerjaanku..

Tanganku yang menganggur aku gunakan untuk memainkan twinsballnya, kuramas perlahan. Membuat Jongin Hyung mengerang keras. Bisa kutebak ia merasakan nikmat dan sedikit ngilu pada saat bersamaan. "Masukan kedalam mulutmu, Chagiya…" Perintah Jongin Hyung lagi.

Dengan segera aku melesatkan benda panjang itu kedalam mulutku yang hangat. Tak muat seluruhnya. Namun aku tetap berusaha memasukan sedalam yang aku bisa. Setelah benda itu bersemayam dalam mulutku segera kugerakkan mulutku naik—turun.

Hisap—kulum.

Semakin cepat aku menjakan Penis Jongin _Hyeong_. Semakin keras erangan nimat yang aku dengar dari mulut Jongin Hyung. Penis itu berkedut. Aku semakin semangat memanjakannya. Tak berselang lama Penis itu menembakkan sarinya yang sangat banyak didalam mulutku.

"AKHHHH— Damn! Ini Sungguh Nikmat…" Tanpa segan – segan aku menelan cairan itu. Sedikit asin namun nikmat. "Ha—ah, kau sangat hebat Chagiya." Kata Jongin Hyung disela – sela nafasnya.

Tak lama kemudian, Jongin _Hyeong_ segera melepaskan pakaian yang masih melekat pada tubuhnya. Kini ia telah telanjang seutuhnya. Badannya yang berisi sungguh sempurna.

"Buka pakaianmu Chagiya…" Aku menuruti perintahnya. Segera ku tanggalkan semua pakaian yang melekat di tubuhku hingga membuatku telanjang secara penuh, yang memperlihatkan setiap lekukan tubuhku serta Penisku yang telah menegang.

Jongin Hyung segera mendekat kearahku, menindih tubuhku yang lebih kecil kemudian melumat bibirku yang sudah membengkak, sedangkan tangannya mulai bermain diarea selangkanganku.

Aku pun tak tinggal diam, segera aku membalas lumatannya sambil sesekali beradu lidah didalam mulutku terkadang didalam mulut Jongin _Hyeong_. Tanganku melingkar sempurna pada lehernya, menandakan bahwa aku sangat menyukai permainan ini.

Setalah kami berciuman, Jongin Hyung beralih ke dua tonjolan kecoklatan yang sudah menegang itu—_nipple_—. Yang kanan ia hisap dengan kuat hingga membuatku mendesah kenikmatan, sedangkan yang kiri dipilir dan diremah oleh tangannya.

"Akhh— _Hyeong_…"

"Teruslah mendesah Chagiya…"

Setelah Jongin _Hyeong_ meninggalkan banyak jejak kemerahan yang cukup banyak di bagian dada. Ia mulai menyelusuri bagian tubuhku yang lain. Mulai dari perut hingga daerah selangkangan. Meninggalkan bercak – bercak merah keunguan, tanda kepemilikannya.

Kini Jongin _Hyeong_ sudah tepat didepan Penisku yang sudah menegang sempurna. Segera ia mengulumnya. Perasaan hangat dan sedikit basah aku rasakan pada Penisku. Tapi sungguh rasanya sangat nikmat dan sulit untuk di ungkapkan dengan kata – kata. Dihisapnya kuat – kuat lalu menaik turunkan kepalanya.

"Ukhhhh— Lebih cepat… Akh…"

Jongin _Hyeong_ menggerakkan mulutnya lebih cepat. Penisku semakin berkedut. Sedikit lagi!

"_HYEONG_! AKHH— Eungh…" Eratku sangat keras saat aku mengeluarkan cairan cinta yang sejak tadi mendesai ingin di keluarkan. Cairan itu kini tak bersisa lagi karena di telan habis oleh _Hyeong_ tiriku itu.

"Ha—ah. Hah, hah—"

"Rasamu sungguh manis, Chagiya…" Katanya sambil menjilati bibirnya sendiri. "Siap menuju kepermaina inti? Siapa menjadi milik _Hyeong_ sepenuhnya?" kata Jongin _Hyeong_ sambil melebarkan kedua kakiku.

Aku yang sudah sangat lemas hanya mengangguk saja, membiarkan Jongin _Hyeong_ melakukan apa saja terhadap tubuhku. Toh, pada akhirnya aku juga akan merasakan kenikmatan yang sama.

Jongin _Hyeong_ mulai melumuri Penisnya yang sudah tegang —lagi— dengan pelumas yang entah sejak kapan berada ditangannya. Perlahan ia mulai mengoleskannya secara rata dari pangkal Penisnya hingga kepala Penisnya yang sudah memerah, membuat benda itu kelihatan sangat mengkilat.

Namja tampan itu menggeser sedikit posisinya tanpa mengubah letak kedua kakiku yang berada dipundaknya yang berisi. Wajahnya kini menghadap lubang 'perjakaku' yang belum di sentuh oleh siapapun itu. Perlahan dijilatinya lubang kenikmatan itu.

"Euhhh, _Hyeong_…"

"Nikmati saja, Kyungsoo –ahh. _Hyeong_ tau ini pengalaman pertamamu, begitu pula dengan _Hyeong_… Rileks saja…"

Lidahnya mulai menari di sekitar lubangku, menjilatinya hingga terasa sangat basah dengan salivanya. Sesekali ia menusuknya dengan lidahnya hingga membuatku mengeluh karena perasaan aneh yang aku rasakan pada jalan menuju kenikmatan kami nanti.

Aku sedikit meringis saat merasakan benda asing yang mulai memasuki lubangku. Tak sakit hanya saja kurang nyaman. Aku mencoba rileks, seperti perintah Jongin _Hyeong_. Satu jari lolos dan terbenam didalam lubangku yang sedikit berkedut.

Perlahan ia menggerakkan jari itu secara in—out. Setelah terbiasa Jongin Hyeog menambahkan jari ke dua kedalam lubangku, kemudian jari ketiga, melesat perlahan diantara kedua jarinya yang sudah terlebih dahulu merasuki tubuh bagian bawahku. Rasanya perih, tubuhku terasa seperti dibelah dengan paksa.

Ketiga jari ini bergerak secara zig—zag, mencoba melebarkan jalan untuk Penis Jongin _Hyeong_ nantinya. Secara bergantian hingga jari itu menubruk sesuatu didalam sana. "Eung…" Rasanya aneh namun nikmat. Perlahan rasa sakit itu tergantikan dengan rasa nikmat.

"Akhh…" pekikku saat ketiga jari itu ia cabut dari tubuh bagian bawahku. "Kau siap Chagiya? Ini akan sedikit sakit, tapi kau harus rileks. Berteriaklah sekencang yang kau mau jika merasakan sakit. Arra?"

Aku mengangguk. Ia mengecup bibirku sekilas. "Bersiaplah Kyungsoo." ucapnya lalu membuka lebar – lebar kedua pahaku yang tadi sempat melorot dari pundaknya dan menuntun kejantanannya yang mengkilat ke lubang sempit milikku, menggeseknya perlahan selama beberapa kali sebelum merasuki tubuhku dan perlahan, Jongin _Hyeong_ mencoba memasukkan miliknya yang besar dan panjang.

"A—aaarrggh… Sa—sakit… _Hyeong_… Euh sakit…" Keluhku, padahal baru kepala kejantanan Jongin _Hyeong_ saja yang baru masuk dan rasanya sudah sangat menyakitkan.

"Cobalah untuk rileks, dengan begitu tidak akan terlalu sakit. Ssshhh…" Jongin _Hyeong_ mendesis nikmat sambil terus mendorong masuk miliknya ke lubangku.

"H—_hyeong_… Ahhh… Kumohon, Jangan—…"

"Sebentar lagi akan masuk seluruhnya, sayang. Tahan sedikit lagi…" Potong Jongin _Hyeong_ sambil terus mendorong Penisnya masuk lebih dalam.

"Ukhh… Aaaargghhh…!" Aku memekik sangat keras saat Jongin _Hyeong_ memasukkan kejantanannya dengan sekali hentak. Jongin _Hyeong_ membiarkan sebentar Penisnya hingga aku bisa beradaptasi dengan benda berukuran bis size itu.

"_Hyeong_…" lirihku sambil menahan sakit yang sudah mulai berkurang.

"Hm?"

"_Hyeong_— Ugh— _Hyeong_ boleh bergerak…" Aku tak berani menatap wajah Jongin _Hyeong_, aku terlalu malu untuk melakukannya dan belum siap melihat ekspresi seperti apa yang terukir diwajahnya.

"_Gomawo Chagiya_…" lirih Jongin _Hyeong_ perlahan. Dengan cepat Jongin _Hyeong_ menarik kembali Penisnya hingga sebatas kepalanya yang tersisa didalam sana. Lalu ia mendorongnya dengan kuat. Gerakannya semakin cepat dan liar.

"A~aahh… _Hyeong_… Uhh… Di–disana…" Aku memekik keras, bukan karena kesakitan, namun malah sebaliknya, karena Jongin _Hyeong_ menghantam _sweet spot_ milikku jauh didalam sana. Jongin _Hyeong_ menghantam titik itu berkali – kali dengan gerakan yang tidak pelan, sementara tangannya mulai mengocok Penisku yang sejak tadi menganggur.

"Ungghh~ Ahhh… Ahhhh…" Aku meremas selimut di bawahku dengan kuat, rasa sakit yang kini berganti nikmat menghujamku secara bertubi – tubi. Jongin _Hyeong_ terus bergerak dan memainkan Penisku dengan tempo yang sama. Lalu ia melumat ganas bibirku tanpa mengurangi kecepatan in—outnya. "Nghh… Mmnnh~"

Aku mengerang disela ciuman kamu karena merasakan Penisku berkedut dan hampir Klimaks untuk yang kedua kalinya. Tanganku beralih memeluk tubuh Jongin _Hyeong_ yang berisi dan mencengkeramnya erat. Menyadari itu, Jongin _Hyeong_ mempercepat gerakan in—out nya, juga kocokannya pada Kyungsoo Junior.

Tak berapa lama, aku melepaskan ciuman Jongin _Hyeong_ dengan paksa, kemudian memekik dengan keras. "Aaaaaaakkhhhhhhh—"

Erangan kenikatan melesat begitu saja dari mulutku bersamaan dengan cairan putih kental yang menyembur dari ujung '_Litle_ Kyungsoo', membuat lubangku ikut menyempit dan meremas '_Litle_ Jongin' yang masih menusuk lubangku dengan kasar.

"Ugh…" lenguh Jongin _Hyeong_.

Sepetinya Jongin _Hyeong_ akan mencapai puncak sebentar lagi, terbukti dengan gerakannya yang semakin cepat dan tak terkendali. Beberapa hentakan kemudian aku dapat merasakan dengan jelas Penis itu menusuk Lubangku yang paling dalam dan menyemburkan cairan cintanya yang sangat banyak. Membuat lubangku terasa penuh dengan benihnya.

"SHIT! Akhhhhhhh…" Pekik Jongin _Hyeong_ saat ia mengeluarkan sarinya dalam beberapa tembakan." DAMN! Kau sungguh sempit dan nikmat."

"Gomawo… Saranghae…"

"Nado Saranghae, _Hyeong_"

** .**

**.**

**.**

Setelah melewati beberapa ronde, kami berdua menuju ke kamar mandi dengan berpelukan dan sekali – kali berciuman. Kami membersihkan badan secara bersama – sama. Didalam kamar mandi Jongin _Hyeong_ mengambil kesempatan dengan menusukkan Penisnya kedalam lubangku secara tiba – tiba. Hingga kami berdua klimaks untuk yang sekian kalinya.

"Bagaimana jika Appa dan Eomma tau hubungan kita, _Hyeong_?" lirihku sambil memeluk tubuhnya yang hangat, setelah membersihkan badan.

"Kita jalani semua bersama. _Hyeong_ akan mempertanggung jawabkan seuanya dab akan mempertahankanmu apapun resikonya. Karena _Hyeong_ sangat mencintaimu, sayang…" Jawab Jongin _Hyeong_ sambil memper—erat pelukannya.

Aku tersenyum. Semoga semuanya akan baik – baik saja setelah ini.

Terimaksih telah mendadatangkan Jongin _Hyeong_ dalam hidupku.

Aku juga sangat mencintainya.

Selamanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

—**END/TBC—**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Special Thx to buat yang udah membaca dan mereview :)**

Q : Kai lebih tua dari Dio? Why?

A : Ne, saya sengaja menjadikan(?)nya seperti itu khukhukhu, sejak awal konsepnya seorang hyung menggrape(?) adiknya, jadi yah mau ga mau umur Kai saya ubah XD agak aneh aja kalo adenya(?) yg menggrape hyungnya o.o

tapi yasudahlah, sudah terlanjur saya jadiin tuaan Kai, jadi kalo di ganti malah aneh ntr and mengacaukan jalan cerita ._.

Q : Kulit Jongin warnanya kok putih?

A : Errr saya ga tau ==v memangnya jongin warnanya(?) kulit apa sih ._.v mohon kasih tau ya hehehe saya beneran ga tau -_- kalo penghilatan(?) saya sih putih -,.-a tapi ga tau jga *plak

Q : ini Dio jadi seme?

A : enggak ko, ini KaiSoo :3

.

Thx to :

Saranghaehyukkie | Love Clouds | Gaemgyu315 | reni soediyo | chanyeolA

miszshanty05 | regan | chiisalma | Summer Jung |

Guest | nicckendwi | Ryu Chanhyun | Byun Lalla Chan EXOtics | Hisayuchi

Miyuk | Choi Minzy | Septaaa | KADIs | Prince Baby Soo

NicKyun | Zetta Ichi Kyu | Nadya | siscaMinstalove | hatakehanahungry

dinodeer | saranghaesuho | chocoDOnutKRISpy | Qhia503 | buing2 anakonda

cho devi | desi2121 | Kai Shadowchrive Noisseggra | ajib4ff | kyungier

Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw | park chan seul

Maaf jika ada yg terlewat -"

.

Sebenarnya ini cuma DUA SHOT aja, jadi di chapter ini selesai, tapi terserah reader sajalah :D

Kalau banyak yang minta lanjut ya saya lanjut, kalo enggak ya sudah stop disini XD

So gimme your REVIEW :)

Followme : fanboyHAE

LOVE!


End file.
